thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Current Background Optimus Prime's home planet Cybertron after years of prosperity and cultural advance had become a rigid, caste based society. The masses were regularly misdirected from the problems of the Cybertronian government by the Council Sanctioned Gladatorial Arenas in the City of Kaon. A Gladiator in one of these arenas had steadily gained a following of fellow warriors with his speeches of equality among all Cybertronians. At first his words reached only those among the Gladiators..but, a timid Data Clerk named Orion Pax inadvertently used his data gathering skills to hear of this Gladiator's prophetic speeches... Orion Pax had no interest in changing anything about Cybertron's current state. That is until he became aware of the upstart Gladiator whom went by the name "Megatronus" in honor of one of the 13 original Primes. Though the two were wary of one another at first, eventually a correspondence began that would ultimately lead to strong bond and friendship not unlike that of brothers. Orion Pax hoped that with the aid of Megatron( having shortened his name) they could usher in a new era of change for Cybertron and perhaps even abolish the Caste System. The data clerk turned revolutionary began to hear of shadowy attacks by violent Cybertronians on various Cities in both Kaon and Iacon. Orion suspected Megatron's supporters were behind these attacks though he denied the accusations and assured Orion of his sincerity in non-violent protests. This was the first of many incidents that would drive the wedge further between Orion and Megatron. When the tension between them was at it's peak, Orion proposed to Megatron that they take their grievances to the High Council in Iacon. Megatron begrudgingly agreed. Orion's heartfelt cry for peace and change although not achieving their desired goals of abolishing the Caste System did convince the Council to appoint Orion as Cybertron's new Prime after the previous holder of the title, Sentinel Zeta Prime, disappeared. Christened "Optimus Prime" by the Council, Optimus begged Megatron to understand that becoming a Prime was not his choice. Megatron refused to listen to Optimus's pleas and became convinced that his former "brother" had been conspiring against him through the entirety of their relationship. Megatron left the Council Chambers with a declaration of War between his "Decepticons" and Optimus's "Autobots". For many years, Optimus and Megatron would engage in a struggle for control of Cybertron that would eventually end in the tragic end to billions of lives and the abandonment of the uninhabitable Cybertron.... In the Biogate- Optimus and Arcee have an unexpected Journey While on a mission with Arcee, Optimus was taken into a strange woods inhabited by stranger individuals. Arcee and himself slowly began to know Crow and watched in amazement as Flynn and Yuri battled each other to ease their pain and anger. Optimus shed a few details on early Cybertron to Crow, mainly about their brutal forms of Entertainment that helped play a vital role in the future of the Planet. With Flynn ready to go, Optimus carried whomever wanted a ride in his Truck Mode and spoke to Toph briefly about his need to despair for every life that is taken. With everyone ready to go, Optimus followed Arcee to Neo Domino City. Optimus recorded a message over his COMM to any surviving Autobots on Iriphos to find them if they could, they were not alone. Personality Optimus has always been a quiet bot, during the onset of War between the Autobots and Decepticons his silence served to mask his pain and anger surrounding his personal involvement in the Great War. After the battles were done and Cybertron was lost, Optimus became a calm, grim leader who commanded an immense amount of respect from his companions. Despite his reserved nature, Optimus has a violent angry side that can only be brought forth by the suffering of others, especially when Megatron is the cause. Optimus's humorless stony exterior can be offputting to some but, he would sacrifice his own life in an instant to protect his friends and allies. Category:Character Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Cartoon Category:Xombie v2.0